I Ain't Bunking With Buck
by NothatRose
Summary: Ever wondered why Buck has his own bed?


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Thank you for reading my first ff on The Young Riders. Special thanks to **BrilliantDarkness, CindyPio, rmg173209, rororogers, brankel1, Daydreamer P and signefalls.** Your reviews mean a lot to me, no matter how late they are.

**Summary** : Buck gets his own bed.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own The Young Riders. But like every Running Buck fan, I really, really, really, REALLY wish he belongs to me. Even for just four, er,, make it six minutes.

**xox**

The Station Master had just closed his eyes when a shout from the bunkhouse made him jump. Jimmy's angry voice broke through the night. The voices of the other riders telling him to put away his gun gave Teaspoon the reason to double over to the bunkhouse.

Teaspoon barged through the door to see Jimmy being held back by Cody and Kid. He was struggling to get his hands on Buck. The half-blood was sitting on his bed, sweat lining his brow and breathing heavily. Ike was signing him to calm down.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Teaspoon yelled over Jimmy's grunts for the two to release him.

Upon hearing the Station Master's order, Jimmy again tried to shrug off Cody and Kid's restrain on him. "Let go of me!" He barked.

"Let him go." Teaspoon told them.

"I ain't bunking with him!" Jimmy shouted and pointed towards Buck.

Looking around the bunkhouse, Teaspoon noticed that Jimmy's bed which was on the upper bunk that he shared with Buck was bare. The blanket, pillow and mattress were on the floor. He frowned and looked between Buck and Jimmy and wondered what had happened between the two.

All of them were sleeping when he had checked in on them about half an hour earlier. Teaspoon had noticed the lamp that was next to Buck's bed was burning brightly. The light that had casted on the young rider's sleeping face, revealed a frown marring his brow. Thinking that it was disturbing the Kiowa, he turned it off before leaving the bunkhouse.

"You all wanna tell me what happened here?" Teaspoon questioned in a low voice.

Slowly, the riders made their way back to their respective beds, except Jimmy. He stood by the stove rubbing his lower back.

"Why don't you ask Buck over there?" Jimmy hissed. "He was the one that started it."

"Buck?" Teaspoon eyed him questioningly.

Buck shook his head and whispered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jimmy blasted and rushed towards Buck. Teaspoon intercepted him by putting an arm across the angry young man's chest.

"Jimmy simmer down. Now tell me what happened." Teaspoon spoke calmly.

"He damn kicked me off my bed!"

"I…" Buck shook his head at the accusation. "I was sleeping."

"Dreaming that you are some kicking jackass?" Jimmy's voice hitched.

A series of chuckles and guffaws came from the other riders. A raised eyebrow from Teaspoon had two of them turning their faces away and the other two hiding them behind their pillows.

"Well," Teaspoon hid his own amusement and gave a little cough. "Well, I have heard of people sleep walking, sleep talking and once, had a fellow running around naked in a middle of a corral with his eyes closed. But," stooping down to Buck, who was sitting in the shadows of the upper bunk, "I have never heard of anyone kicking his bunkmate off the upper bunk! Mattress too?" The older man shook his head, "That must be one hell of a dream you were in, to have you kicking like that, huh?"

Buck bit his lips and held on to the medicine pouch that was hanging around his neck. He moved further back into the bunk as the old man leaned in closer. Bucks eyes were wide with fear, Teaspoon noticed.

"Something scaring you Son?" He asked in a hushed and concerned tone.

"No," the quick denial came from Buck.

Teaspoon eyed him wearily but he knew to let the matter rest. There was something troubling the rider. But Teaspoon knew better than to push for answers.

"Alright." He sighed. "I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow's training will be harder than today's." Turning around, he spied Jimmy next to the door. "Get to bed Son."

"Not with him down there." He tilted his head towards Buck. "What if he kicks me again?"

"I won't." Buck answered as he got up to pick Jimmy's mattress, pillow and blanket. He quickly made the gun slinger's bed. "I'm sorry." Buck offered over his shoulder.

Jimmy grunted his answer and climbed onto his bunk.

Seeing everyone had settled back to sleep, Teaspoon turned off the lamp next to Buck's bed and exited the bunkhouse.

The Station Master stood out on the porch thinking of the boys that had come to be riders for the newly formed Pony Express earlier that day. All orphans. Each one of them equipped with their own character and personality. Despite their young age, the ex-Texas Ranger knew that they each have a story to tell.

Despite his talents in horse riding, shooting skills, survival instincts and tracking knowledge, plus being multi-lingual, Teaspoon had a feeling that Buck would encounter some difficulties during his runs. He knew how people react to Indians. But he also knew that being a half-breed means having bigger problems.

Thinking back to the time when he was married to Sky Dancer, he knew how bad a half-breed life could be. He had a child with the Dakota woman. When their baby was born, his people saw their child as Red. Sky Dancer's people saw the baby as White. Seeing the prejudice set on their child, Teaspoon decided to take his wife and child to Mexico.

Teaspoon smiled at the memory of his wife and son as they began their new life in a new territory. But his smile faded as the tragedy of how his wife and child had died when they were caught in a cross fire while in town took over.

The rustle of bedclothes and a creak of the floorboard coming from the bunkhouse shook Teaspoon out of his stupor. He crept to the window to see what was happening. In the semi darkness, he could see a figure moving. What he saw next puzzled him.

Buck was laying his bedroll on the floor next to his bed. He must have sensed his being watched, because he looked up towards the window. He reached for his knife by his side but upon recognizing that it was Teaspoon looking in, Buck relaxed. He nodded at the older man. Teaspoon tipped his hat back. Buck then stretch-out on the bedroll and let his body rest.

"That boy and me gotta talk." The Station Master scratched his chin. Giving another glance at Buck he added. "Hope Jimmy doesn't step on him come morning. Or I'll be needing to dunk them both in the horse trough."

**xox**

*You alright?* Ike signed to his best friend the next morning. They were assigned to clean the stalls in the barn.

"Yes." Buck replied as he carried some hay. "Why?"

*I woke up in the night and saw you sleeping on the floor.*

*Yeah? So?* Buck shrugged.

Ike backhands his friend's chest.

"What?"

*Was there something wrong with your bed?*

"No, there was nothing wrong with my bed." Buck continued walking. Ike pulled his shirt back.

*What were you dreaming about?*

"Ike…" Buck sighed. He knew his friend will not let him off till he says what was troubling him. "Look, let's get this cleaning done quickly. I'll tell you later, alright?"

Ike nodded.

Later as Ike and Buck leaned against the side of the wood shed waiting for Teaspoon, Ike nudged Buck.

*Your dream?* He reminded the young Kiowa.

"You remember that time when we were in the infirmary back at the Mission?"

*Which one? We were in there quite a few times.* Ike smirked.

"The first time, after we almost had our life beaten out of us by that gang in the alleyway."

Ike nodded.

"There was a screen between our beds and you suddenly poked your head through the opening.."

*And you screamed like a girl.*

"If you could, you would have screamed too at seeing a bald head with purple bruises and one eye swollen shut suddenly popped at you!"

*I got that from jumping in that alley to help you.*

"I know you saved my life that day. But you weren't looking like a basket of flowers when you poked your head through those curtains."

Ike signed at him.

"I know you were trying to be my friend. But you were far from looking like anything friendly. You shocked the Spirits out of me."

Ike signed with a smug face.

"Yeah, I know I wasn't looking like a basket of flowers either." Buck chuckled. "But I have hair."

*You want me to scalp you?*

"No need to trouble yourself. Thank you. "

Ike shrugged and signed for Buck to continue telling about his dream.

"I was dreaming that I was in a bed covered by thick curtains. There was a shadow moving on it. I was thinking that it was you, just like in the infirmary. But suddenly the lights went out. The curtains closed in and I was in pitch dark. I started pushing at the cloth but it suddenly became very stiff and hard. I wanted to shout but couldn't.

"Then I heard laughter and felt the walls being kicked from all directions. I started kicking back until the laughter faded away. That's when I heard my half -brother calling me. I started kicking to let him know where I was. But his footsteps were fading away. Suddenly it turned cold and I knew I had to get out. I aimed and kicked with all the strength I had at the lid.

"Next thing I knew, Jimmy was shouting and pointing his gun at me."

Ike nodded.

*But why didn't you sleep in your bed after that?*

"I don't like the thought of being in a box. Sleeping in the lower bunk feels like sleeping in a box to me."

*What about the upper bunk?*

"I guess it won't be so bad. At least I don't have anything above me but the ceiling. Just like the beds we had at the Mission."

*Why didn't you take the upper one?*

"I was the last one in the bunkhouse when we went to put our gear in yesterday. All the upper ones were taken. I didn't want to make a big deal or anything." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm just happy that the other boys didn't treat or look at me like most folks do."

Ike signed and Buck agreed. "Yes, Teaspoon and Emma too."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Ike tapped Buck's knee. "What?"

*You know why you are scared of the boxed in feeling?*

Buck inhaled a deeply. He then held it while closing his eyes. It was a long time before he slowly exhaled. He opened his eyes when he felt a flick on his ear.

Ike was furiously signing at him.

"Sorry Ike. I didn't mean to scare you. But I …." Buck hissed in another breath before sharing with his friend what had caused him to fear being boxed in.

"I was about eleven, the summer before I left the village. My half-brother, Red Bear, and I had just come home. We have been out all day. At times, he would take me away from the village to teach me to ride like a Kiowa warrior, how to track, to recognize sounds and all the things that I know now.

"Like always I would tend to the horses and wash at the river while waiting for the others to finish their meal."

*You don't eat with them?*

"No. They see White. Not Kiowa. I eat alone." Buck tucked his hair behind his ear and rested the back of his head against the wall. "I was suddenly ambushed by the boys who were set to make my life miserable. They put me in a box and closed it. It turned out to be a trunk as I later found out.

"By luck, it was full of bullet holes, so at least I had some air to breath. They started kicking it and shouting. It was scary. After a time they stopped."

*They let you out?*

"No. They carried the trunk and dumped it in the river. I could hear them laughing as they went back to the village. The river wasn't deep. But water was coming in. I started shouting and kicking for a very long time. It got very cold and it was getting dark outside. Then I heard splashes and through the holes, I saw a figure coming towards the trunk. I saw a glimpse of his face. "

*You know him?*

"Yes. His name was Hunting Horse. We grew up together. We would have been friends if the other boys had not given him a hard time for being nice to me."

*Did he open the trunk?*

"No," Buck shook his head. "But he unlatched the clasp. Before he left, he told me to wait for ten minutes before letting myself out. I didn't wait that long. I started to push the lid but it was really heavy. I was very tired and had not much strength left. But I needed to get out soon because the water in the trunk was slowly rising. I gave it all I got and kicked the lid off."

*You want to know why Jimmy wanted to shoot you?*

"He said I kicked him."

*He heard you breathing hard. When he looked below, he saw you trashing in your bed. He tried to wake you by calling your name a few times. But when you didn't answer he pulled your blanket off you. You stopped thrashing and went quiet. He settled back to sleep and had just closed his eyes when you suddenly kicked him from below.*

"Kicked him where?"

*Right on his butt!* Ike laughed his silent laugh. *And hard enough to toss him out of his bed.*

Buck chuckled.

*Where are you going to sleep tonight? You can't be sleeping on the floor all the time.*

Buck shrugged.

*Why don't you trade with Jimmy?*

"After last night? I'm not surprised if he doesn't ever want to talk to me."

*Cody? Lou?*

"It's ok Ike. No one will know if I get up really early."

*Buck, I know that you can be stubborn as a mule at times. But now? I know you kick like one too!*

Buck playfully kicked the side of his friend's boot. "You know, for someone who doesn't speak. You sure talk a lot!"

Ike kicked Buck's boot back and made a sign to show that Buck nags a lot.

"Shut up." Buck grinned before looking around. "Where's Teaspoon? You think he is taking another soak in the horse trough?"

*Maybe he is in the hayloft napping." Ike signed.

"Napping in the hayloft? Naah." Buck replied. "I think he is in his room making arrows to shoot at us during training." He chuckled.

"Hello boys," Teaspoon drawled as he stuck his head out the window above them. "Talking behind my back are you?"

Buck gave a strangled yelp as the two of them scurried away on their hands and knees away. They stopped a few feet way to look at the grinning man.

Keeping his eyes on Buck, he grinned wider.

"You have just given me a wonderful idea Boy." He slowly switched his gaze upon Ike. "Wouldn't you agree Ike?"

**xox**

During training Buck wondered why the Station Master kept asking him to run his horse over the muddy patches. The older man may have shown him some tricks of his that would prove useful but Buck was getting really dirty. At the end of the day, even his hair was caked in mud. It was going to take him along time to wash up.

On a brighter note, at least Teaspoon didn't aim any arrows his way.

"Right! That's it for today." Teaspoon clapped his hands and jumped off the fence that the he and the other riders were sitting on. "Buck, take care of that horse before you go get clean up. And after that, head on down to the main house and help Emma to bring in dinner to the bunkhouse."

Buck made a face but didn't rebuke the instructions. Maybe Teaspoon was making him pay for kicking another rider on their first day, he mused. He was thankful that he was not fired from the job.

Teaspoon watched as Buck walked away. As soon as the rider disappeared into the barn, he turned to the others.

"The rest of you boys, follow me."

"Aww Teaspoon. Don't tell me there's more?" Jimmy whined.

"You want your butt kicked again, Son?"

"No Sir."

"I didn't think you do." Teaspoon smirked.

**xox**

When Buck entered the bunkhouse with Emma, the other riders were standing in between two bunks. They were huddled together and whispering. Buck laid the plates on the table and was about to take his seat when Teaspoon stopped him.

"Buck, no hats during meals please."

Buck thought it was odd since Teaspoon's hat was sitting atop his head as he sat at the head of the table. He had a fork and a spoon in his hands ready to dig into the food that lay on the table.

"Buck? The hat." The man urged as he tilted his head towards Buck's bed.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Buck turned to hang his hat on the peg next to his bed. He realized that his jacket was missing. So was his bag and bedroll.

Turning around, he noticed the other riders had moved to take their seats at the table. Their eyes were telling him to look over at the spot that they had just vacated. Wondering what their game was, he followed their eyes.

What he saw touched his heart and rendered him speechless.

His belongings had been placed on a newly made single bed. They had made a bed for him to sleep on his own.

"Why… How…"

Buck turned to Ike and saw his best friend signing that Teaspoon had heard their conversation earlier that day.

"Let me be telling you Son," Teaspoon cleared his throat. "I need my sleep. I don't need hearing anyone screaming blue murder when they break their legs or get knocks on their heads when they trip over you in the middle of the night." Teaspoon threw him a smile. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes." Buck smiled. "Thank you. All of you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I thought getting thrown off a horse was bad." He chuckled and rubbed his back.

"Come on Buck. You know Emma won't let us eat till everyone seated. I'm hungry already." Cody called and waved him to come to the table.

As soon as Buck sat down between Kid and Emma, the food was passed around. Conversations flowed and laughter filled the bunkhouse.

"I have a question for you, Buck." Jimmy leaned forward.

Buck stopped eating and gave the rider his attention.

"Do you snore? 'cause your bed is next to mine and I don't wanna have another reason to shoot you for disturbing my sleep."

Everyone looked at Buck for his answer.

"I can't promise miracles Jimmy. But if I do, I'll see about stabbing myself so you can get your beauty sleep." He grinned.

"You do that my Friend." Jimmy winked before adding, "And Buck, one more thing."

"What?"

"Think I could trade my vegetables for your cheese biscuit?"

Everyone laughed knowing there were no hard feelings between the two.

"Alright," Teaspoon rubbed his hands. "As long as we are on the subject of sleeping quirks, do any of you boys have anything else to share? Anything that makes you sleep easy and not having me to run in here in the middle of the night. But let me tell you, I ain't got time to tell you any bedtime stories."

They all hid their smiles because last night, their tough on the outside but soft on the inside, Station Master had told them a story or two about his life as a Texas Ranger before calling it a night.

"Yeah." Cody volunteered. "I have something that helps me sleep. Hang on I'll show you."

He quickly rushed to his trunk to take out his precious possession. Unfolding the leather covering, he revealed a stuffed animal to his new friends.

"Everyone, I present to you Mr Owl." He made a show of the dusty, stiff, round eyed bird. "He goes where ever I go."

A burst of hysterical laughter filled the room.

xox

Later that night, Teaspoon stepped in to check on the riders before turning in. He lifted his lamp high to illuminate the darken room. He nodded with satisfaction when he saw Buck sleeping soundly while lying on his stomach on his new bed. One arm was hanging off the bed with his palm resting on the floor. His other hand was hidden under his pillow.

Creeping in slowly, Teaspoon made his way to the table and placed his lamp on it. He reduced the glare before taking an unlighted one. Looking at the sleeping riders once more, Teaspoon whispered to himself.

"Emma's right. As long as we are here, you boys are not orphans."

Quietly he left the bunkhouse.

Buck opened his eyes a few seconds after he heard the door closed. He listened to the sound of Teaspoon's footsteps faded away as her made his way to the Tack Room. Buck then turned his attention to the lamp on the table and gave a little smile.

Buck had woken up the minute he heard someone stepped onto the porch. With his hair partly covering his face, he opened his eyes a slither. He saw Teaspoon creeping in before standing near the table with his lamp held high. He was checking in on them. Buck closed his eyes and regulated his breathing to fake sleep.

He had heard every movement and every word Teaspoon had made and uttered. He was deeply touched by the man's fatherly concerned for all of them and his thoughtfulness to leave a lamp on.

Lifting his head off his pillow, Buck let his gaze roam around the room and his new found friends. Earlier as they ate, Buck was amazed at how they were all able to sit and eat together. They didn't care about him being a half-breed.

When Emma was not looking, Kid had quickly traded his peas for Buck's carrots. It was comical how each time the lady turned her back, the riders would quickly swapped an item of food with one another. Most of the Onion Rings, ended up in Teaspoon's plate.

Buck knew that Ike had accepted him as a friend for his spirit rather than his skin. It seems the other riders, Teaspoon and Emma all shared the same sentiment. Buck was relieved that the only reason why Jimmy hadn't wanted to bunk with him was because of the fear he would be kicked again.

He had always had to sleep with eyes on his back. But he felt safe being among these new friends that he had made. Buck would give his life to save Ike who he has considered more than just a friend. Ike is family. Now, it seems he has more than Ike to protect.

With a smile on his face, Buck laid his head down onto his pillow and eased the grip on the knife that he had been holding under it.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Do you like that? A little maybe? Please drop me a line to say what you think of the ff.**


End file.
